


Day 16: Grief

by Leafkisser



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser
Summary: sad times at wayhaven high
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960231
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Day 16: Grief

**Author's Note:**

> sad times at wayhaven high

“You didn’t have to come with me, you know,” Adam says without looking away from the road. Nate looks over from the passenger seat, noticing how Adam looks exhausted which he didn’t think possible. Dark circles around his eyes are the only sign that his friend isn’t okay. 

“I know but I wanted to come with you,” He states then turns away from him to look out the window giving Adam time to himself. They drive the rest of the way in silence, Nate just admires the trees as they whiz by but soon the car starts to slow and the trees break to show their destination.

The Wayhaven Cemetery looks like it was cut out of the forest, the gravestones standing in the clearing appear as petrified tree stumps. They lay in rows and Nate can already spot the pair of gravestones they are here for. They stand together, virtually twins except one of them has ivy creeping it’s way across the once pristine marble surface and a sad smile comes to Nate’s face as he thinks of the person the ivy is currently hugging.

“We’re here,” Adam says as if that wasn’t obvious, clearly trying to stall this meeting as long as he possibly can and Nate will let him.

“We are indeed,” Nate is quiet and he spares a glance at Adam, his hands resting in his lap as he keeps staring forward, lost in his own thoughts. Then all at once he springs back to life, opening the door and slipping out to leave Nate alone in the vehicle. Nate follows him and looks at him over the roof the car while Adam scans the cemetery and gives a nod before he starts to move.

They walk slowly through the gate and slower still as they walk down the lane, Adam looking everywhere but where they are headed. Until they stop in front of the gravestone and Nate looks down to the bare gravestone. “Rebecca Batra. 1972 – 2042.” Nate slides his hands into his pockets then shifts his eyes to the gravestone in front of Adam and a sigh escapes him.

“Allegra Batra. 1992 – 2029.” Her name is etched into the stone and Nate is thankful for the ivy that hasn’t covered it, as if the plant knew it would be in bad taste.

“I’ll wait for you in the car,” Nate says, patting Adam on the shoulder before walking away to leave Adam alone.

* * *

Adam stares down at Allegra’s name, the ivy that is slowly overtaking her gravestone acts like a blanket, keeping it warm in Wayhaven’s frigid weather. He’s buried many of his loved ones over the years but this one was one he never thought he would have to do. One he never wanted to do. Her face comes to the forefront of his mind and he closes his eyes to see it more clearly, releasing a shuddering breath as he covers his face with his hands. 

“I miss you,” he whispers, the words slipping out of his mouth before he can stop them. “This shouldn’t have happened and I’m so-” his words catch in his throat before he crouches down beside her grave to place a hand on the headstone. Fingers disappearing into the ivy to hold the cold stone underneath. “I will never forget you, Allegra.”


End file.
